1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single cylinder engine and a vehicle provided with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is known that knocking is liable to occur at the time of acceleration in an engine mounted on a vehicle. There is proposed an ignition timing control device that inhibits knocking at the time of acceleration. For example, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,163 discloses a control device that causes an ignition timing to lag by a predetermined number of cycles when stepping on an accelerator pedal at the time when a vehicle is stopped or at the time of steady running.
The control device applies to vehicles accelerated by stepping on an accelerator pedal, such as, automobiles. The control device is considered to apply to multi-cylinder engines.
On the other hand, single cylinder engines having only a single cylinder are known apart from multi-cylinder engines. Single cylinder engines are different in quality from multi-cylinder engines, and the control device is not always able to effectively prevent knocking at the time of acceleration in single cylinder engines.